Guilty
by Aki Kissu
Summary: Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...
1. Desire burning out of control

**Summary: **Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...

**Advertencias:**

*Lenguaje vulgar

*Lemon

*Así que si ya viste estas advertencias y quieres seguir leyendo, ya estas avisado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio **

Esta capitulo va dedicado a una gran escritora que sus comentarios en la historia "Fuego" me encantaron. Eres una gran escritora chica sigue así y espero y te guste: **Harmione Roux** ...

* * *

-Jódete- grito enojada Karin.

-Con gusto, te jodere pelirroja – se burló de ella el peliblanco.

-Vete al demonio Suigetsu, tú y toda tu sarta de estupideces-

Ambos se encontraban peleando en la habitación de la pelirroja. El peliblanco se había colado por la ventana a la una de la madrugada. Los padres de Karin no se encontraban, pero su prima Konan habitaba en la habitación continua albergada de toda intromisión extraña que no estuviera en su habitación, o sea que prácticamente estaban solos.

-¿Qué fregados haces aquí?- pregunto en voz baja.

-Ahora si me hablas bajito no-

-Vete al demonio, y dime con una chingada que haces aquí- cuestiono enojada.

-¿con esa boquita hablas?- se burló de ella sin quitarle la vista de encima.

-Jódete Suigetsu- bramo enfurecida.

-Dime cuando y yo con gusto lo hago, zanahoria- Sonrió lascivamente observando como los pechos de la pelirroja subían y bajaban agitadamente.

-Arg, ya en serio ¿Qué haces a estas horas aquí?- pregunto caminando hacia su cama y sentarse en ella.

-¿por qué huiste hoy?- camino hasta pegar la punta de sus pies con los de ella.

-Vete a tu casa, por favor- susurro con la voz baja, con la mirada en el piso.

-Karin, mírame- ordeno poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

-¡Vete Suigetsu!- grito entristecida mirándolo.

-¡Maldita sea Karin!- grito enojado –Me tienes harto, no sé qué demonios te pasa, con un demonio estúpida pelirroja-

-Lárgate- grito levantándose de la cama y empujándolo lejos de ella.

-Si no me dices que te pasa, créeme que no me iré-

-Pues te quedaras esperando mucho tiempo, estúpido tiburón- contesto empujándolo de nuevo.

Camino hacia su cama bajo la atenta mirada del peliblanco, levanto el edredón morado del colchón y se adentró en ella, mandándole una mirada furibunda al peliblanco antes de taparse por completo y poder dormir con un poco de paz.

Suigetsu enfurecido por el acto de la pelirroja no pudo más que abalanzarse sobre ella hundiéndose ambos en la cama. Tratando de quitarle el edredón encima de ella, pero Karin no se dejaba tan fácil y por dentro se aferraba a ella.

-Con una chingada Karin, suelta la maldita sabana- grito enfurecido Suigetsu tratando de quitarle el edredón de encima.

-Es un edredón estúpido- contesto aferrándose más, además de darle con dificultad algunas patadas.

-Como sea quítatelo de una vez-

-Lárgate y vete a joderle a otra persona-

-¡No!- Enfurecido grito por haber sido golpeado por una de las patadas descoordinadas de la pelirroja. –Perra me golpeaste muy fuerte-

-Eso es lo que quería- Se escuchó la voz de la pelirroja bajo el edredón.

Karin sintió un peso menos encima de su cuerpo y se relajó en parte porque pensaba que Suigetsu se había cansado de estar encima de ella. Pasaron 10 minutos y ningún ruido se escuchaba nada más que la respiración de Karin así que dejo de ponerle tensión al edredón y lo fue soltando poco a poco; se lo quitó de encima asomando su cabeza para ver si encontraba a su opresor. No encontró nada más que solo pura oscuridad.

Al percatarse de que no había nadie se sentó en su cama y emano un suspiro de alivio, al salvarse de contarle "ese motivo" a Suigetsu. El peliblanco se encontraba sentado en el puf verde que tenía en la esquina junto a los cómics que coleccionaba. Cuando Karin se desprotegió por así decirlo, aprovecho ese momento para levantarse y tirarse sobre ella.

-¡Ah!- Grito sorprendida al ser tumbada bruscamente por una sombra.

-Ahora si me vas decir que te pasa, Zanahoria- se burló de ella aprisionando sus manos encima de su cabeza y sus piernas entrelazadas por las de él haciendo presión.

-Vete al demonio Suigetsu- escupió con frustración tratando de quitárselo de encima.

-Estoy con el mismo en este instante- respondió ganándose algunas patadas de parte de ella, removiéndose debajo de él. – Joder Karin, deja de moverte o no responderé a mis actos- pensamientos nada sanos pasaron por su mente en ese instante.

-Muérete-

-Primero te jodere- le contesto acercando su rostro hacia ella- Después ya veré- murmuro en sus labios.

Beso con agresividad los labios de Karin, mordiéndolos con furia y tratando de introducir su lengua en su cavidad encontrándose con los dientes blancos de la pelirroja. Se pegó más hacia ella hundiendo más el colchón por la presión de ambos.

-Hmm… Sui… Hmm-

Aprovecho los quejidos de Karin para introducir su lengua en su cavidad y besarla con más desesperación, la pelirroja dejándose vencer por el deseo fue correspondiendo a los reclamos del de ojos morados; el joven dejo de presionar las manos de la pelirroja y su mano izquierda se perdió debajo de la pijama de la de mirada rojiza mientras su mano derecha era puesta en la parte trasera de cuello, empujándola más hacia él.

Antes de separarse de ella mordió con fuerza su labio inferior, succionando de paso la saliva que había dejado de evidencia el fogoso beso que minutos antes se habían dado.

-Me… Me vas a… Sangrar… El labio- mascullaba con la respiración entrecortada.

-Te hare sangrar otra cosa Karin- contesto con la voz ronca.

Ante la respuesta de él, la pelirroja contesto besándolo de nuevo con más entusiasmo y ferocidad, poniendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello encajando sus unas en él. El peliblanco se despegó de los hinchados labios de ella y ataco su cuello blanquecino.

-Suigetsu… Basta, si seguimos más así no creo reaccionar- murmuraba agitada con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-No me importa, por mi enloquece- murmuro en su cuello mandándole corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo.

-Maldito… Arrrg- grito al ser mordida fuertemente por el peliblanco. – Si no te quitas gritare Suigetsu-

-Créeme te hare gritar mucho Karin- levanto su cara de su cuello y la estaba mirando – Así que cállate y déjame seguir. -

-Estúpido- mascullo enojada.

- Muchos ladridos para tan poca acción, zorra-

-Cállate, antes de que me arrepienta-

Suigetsu volvió a introducir sus manos dentro de la blusa de Karin y comenzó a masajear sus senos por encima del sujetador mientras la miraba fijamente haciéndola sonrojar. Fue deslizando su mano derecha debajo de su espalda para poder quitar el broche del sujetador liberando sus senos. La tomo de la espalda levantándola hacia él, quitándole la blusa y el sujetador de un jirón, dejando a la vista los senos rosáceos de la pelirroja.

El peliblanco se relamió los labios al sentirlos resecos por la imagen tentadora de la pelirroja. Acerco su rostro hacia los pechos de ella y paso su lengua por el pezón izquierdo dejándolo erecto por toda la humedad que absorbió, empezó a succionarlo con fuerza, masajeando el otro seno. Las manos de Karin se enredaban en el cabello de Suigetsu jadeando ante las caricias placenteras que le proporcionaba.

Karin sentía que sus paredes interiores estaban humedeciéndose con las caricias candentes del peliblanco. Suigetsu se había deshecho de sus tennis desde hace rato, y con batalla se quitaba su pantalón de mezclilla junto con los boxers dejando su miembro al aire. Dejo de morder los pechos de Karin y se separó de ella para quitarse la camiseta quedándose desnudo frente a la pelirroja, con agresividad tomo los costados de la cadera y quito los pantalones de la pijama y las bragas.

-Espero que seas buena en algo, pelirroja- se burló de ella mirándola con deseo.

-Desgraciado- bramo abalanzándose sobre él.

Rodeo su cuello pegando sus pechos contra el abdomen firme y terso de él, restregaba su cintura contra la de él formando una fricción deliciosa. Suigetsu la tomo de la cadera deteniéndola y captando la doble intención de la acción de ella, y de un solo movimiento la penetro.

-Aaah- grito con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- pregunto confundido viéndola llorar.

-Eres un animal, me dolió-

- Pensé que no eras virgen-

-Y no lo soy, pero tampoco quiere decir que seas tan brusco a la primera- gruñía enojada.

El peliblanco volvió a besarla mientras seguía embistiéndola con un poco menos de agresividad. Abrazándola por la espalda acercándola más hacia él, sintiendo sus pechos rebotar en su abdomen por cada embestida.

Comenzó a sentir como las paredes vaginales de la pelirroja, se retraían entre si envolviendo su miembro y apretándolo con agresividad. La palpitación de su pene aumentaba más con las contracciones de la humedad de ella. Fue aumentando más las embestidas, explotando a los segundos en ella.

Su frente quedo pegada junto a la de ella respirando agitadamente ambos, giro su cuerpo hacia un lado abrazándola de la cintura para recargar su cabeza en el hueco de su cuello y hombro, quedándose dormido.

Karin al ver que ya se había dormido se estrechó más con él, dejando salir algunas lágrimas de frustración (Te odio Suigetsu, por quererte, maldición porque eres mi amigo) se quejaba abrazándolo más fuerte.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Karin, levántate con un demonio. Sasuke te llamo y dice que en 20 min viene por ti- Grito Konan afuera de su habitación.

-¿Qué?- pregunto asustada levantándose quitándose el edredón de la cabeza.

-Cállate y déjame dormir- murmuro Suigetsu a su lado dándole la espalda y tapándose con la almohada la cara.

-Estúpido levántate y vete a tu casa- lo movió del brazo con desesperación en voz baja.

-Como chingas Karin, ya déjame dormir- exclamo enojado agarrándola de un brazo y sofocándola con un abrazo para que no se levantara de la cama.

-Hey Karin. Acaso no me escuchaste. Deja de dormir- volvió a gritar su prima.

-Uhhm… -

-¿Qué? Voy a entrar a levantarte- trato de girar la perilla de la puerta.

Karin brinco asustada en la cama y se deshizo con batalla del brazo de Suigetsu, corrió a abrir la puerta, tomando de paso una sábana y enredándose con ella, solo abrió lo suficiente la puerta para que su prima viera solo lo necesario.

-¿Qué quieres? Ya te escuche-

-Juhm. Aparte de que te despierto, mal agradecida. – Mascullo con su típico mal humor – Yo que tú me apuro porque ya vienen por ti, yo me voy a ir ya necesito llegar temprano a la Universidad, así que apúrate-

-Bueno, está bien gracias. Nos vemos más al rato- dijo cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Karin se recargo en la puerta y se fue deslizando hacia el piso quedando sentada bajo la atenta mirada de Suigetsu, quien la miraba sentado en la cama dejando a la vista su ancha y fornida espalda.

-y ahora ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti?- pregunto divertido por la situación.

-No estoy de humor Suigetsu-

-Tu nunca lo estás- contesto con risa.

-Cállate y será mejor que te vayas a tu casa, me quiero bañar y necesito ir a la escuela- se levantó del piso y camino hacia su cómoda a tomar sus cosas personales y su ropa de instituto.

-Está bien- murmuro malhumorado levantándose para cambiarse – nos vemos después.

La pelirroja vio cómo se iba el Hozuki con un humor de mil demonios reflejados en su rostro. Observo el reloj de la pared y se dio cuenta que tenía solo 15 min para alistarse; salió corriendo hacia el baño a bañarse y alistarse.

-Maldición ya es tarde- se quejaba corriendo hacia la puerta de su casa con tan solo las calcetas abriendo la puerta y encontrarse con su amigo pelinegro- Buenos días-

-…Buenas- contesto el Uchiha mirándola como terminaba de arreglar su uniforme - ¿Te quedaste dormida?- pregunto divertido.

-Juhm. Déjame en paz y vámonos. Que ya es tarde- respondió algo sonrojada.

-Hmp. Es tu culpa por haberte quedado dormida. Así que no te quejes y muévete- ordeno subiéndose a su carro.

-Hmp- imito su monosílabo con burla- ya voy Uchiha-

El camino hacia el instituto "Seiyo" fue en completo silencio, el Uchiha estaba escuchando su IPod mientras la pelirroja seguía aún arreglando su uniforme. A pesar de que el Instituto era muy estricto, muchos de sus alumnos ignoraban las reglas del uniforme; pero ellos como todos los demás alumnos, ambos pasajeros del automóvil no respetaban esa regla; pero los profesores del Instituto no les decían nada como a los demás alumnos pues ambos eran de uno de los más inteligentes; claro que solo académicamente, porque si hablamos de otro tipo eran un asco.

-Apúrate Karin- ordenaba el pelinegro poniéndose su mochila en su hombro.

La mayoría de las alumnas que pasaban a su lado murmuraban entre ellas emocionadas al observar al chico más popular del instituto cerca de ellos, con su uniforme modificado; unos tennis blancos con dibujos negros, los pantalones reglamentarios del uniforme y la camiseta blanca sin la corbata junto con un suéter negro.

-Ya voy, déjame ponerme bien los zapatos- Grito mientras se ponía sus botines sobre las mallas blancas que traía puestas, con la falda negra y la blusa blanca con el moño negro algo desordenado. Aunque también el cabello lo llevaba todo despeinado con brochecitos de colores. – Listo vámonos-

Ambos caminaron hacia el salón de ambos platicando entre ellos, dejando a los lados los chismes y murmullos de las personas.

-Entonces ¿aún no avanzas nada con la pelirrosa?- le preguntaba mirándolo mientras caminaban hacia su salón.

-No- contesto enojado ignorando la mirada burlona de la pelirroja.

-Duh. Si serás tarado- se burlaba de él caminando hacia un pasillo derecho.

-Cállate que tú vas peor que yo- contraataco él.

-Jódete, Uchiha- El día de hoy le encantaba decir esa palabra.

-Ya lo hice te lo recuerdo, además no me interesan las zorras el día de hoy- se burló de ella sonriéndole ganándose suspiros de emoción por parte de las féminas que se encontraban ahí.

-Quisieras. Por muy zorra que sea, fui la zorra que te quito tu virginidad Uchiha- murmuro cerca de su rostro, haciendo volver a gritar a las alumnas que estaban cerca.

-Jódete, pelirroja- imito su frase mirándola con burla tomándola de la cintura y acercándola más a él.

-Ya lo hice también- se rio separándose de él y caminando hacia el salón- Además no me gustan los niñitos arrogantes- grito divertida caminando más rápido.

-Hmp- gruño siguiéndola.

Antes de entrar hacia el salón, la pelirroja le saco la lengua en forma de burla riéndose de él, mientras él le tomo el brazo jalándola hacia él provocando que su espalda chocara con su pecho, haciendo un ruido seco captando la atención de sus compañeros, despeino juguetonamente su cabello.

-Estúpida- murmuro en su coronilla besándolo.

Los demás alumnos del salón los observaron con aburrimiento pues ya eran escenas típicas de ellos, pero entre esos alumnos una mirada color jade los observaba llena de tristeza escondida por una feliz por sus amigos; mientras detrás de ella se encontraba la enfurecida de un peliblanco.

Era la escena ya acostumbrada por todo el instituto, el jefe del comité de alumnos y capitán de futbol siempre entraba con la sub- presidenta del comité de alumnos e integrante del club de ciencias; Uchiha Sasuke y Karin Amane.

**"La pareja más popular del Instituto Seiyo"…**

* * *

Bueno... Esta historia se me ocurrió cuando estaba escuchando a Anna Tsuchiya, principalmente sus canciones "Guilty" y " i´m addicted to you" y puf ocurrió esta historia algo loca. Unos cuatro o cinco capitulos sera sobre esta historia, no se porque pero últimamente me gusta escribir sobre Karin, en parte me siento identificada con ella. Y en mi mente y mundo torcido, me gusta la amistad de ella y Sasuke.

Espero y les guste esta historia loca, les mando besos de sabores

Aki no kissu

¿Ves el botoncito de ahi abajo?

(Si le das clic recibiras un Sasuke o Suigetsu sexys y con pensamientos nada buenos... )

¿Me regalas un review?


	2. Marcas de fuego

**Summary: **Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...

**Advertencias:**

*Lenguaje vulgar

*Lemon

*Así que si ya viste estas advertencias y quieres seguir leyendo, ya estas avisado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mi.

**Digan no al plagio**

Esta capitulo va dedicado a tres grandes personas que son tan encantadoras y las adoro: **Selene-Moonlight-Sheisxxx- ViryMousy**

Espero y les guste (lean la nota final de la autora loca)...

* * *

**Eres fuego que derrite mis pupilas de emoción. Quema mis palabras llenas de verdades. Dibuja hilos de mentiras sobre mi piel. Desgarra mis labios con dulzura. Quémame… Guilty**

* * *

"**Marcas de fuego"**

_**Primer año**_

"_Aburrición, aburrido. Duh ya me harte. Me pregunto ¿Hasta cuándo se cansara de hablar Miki-Senpai?" pensaba con aburrición mientras hacía bolitas de papel con una servilleta que tenía llena de migajas, como evidencia que habían terminada de comer en el salón del comité. Una de las ventajas._

_-¡Auch!- grito sobresaltada al sentir como era golpeada en su costilla derecha._

_-¿Sucede algo Karin? ¿Alguna duda que tengas al respecto?- pregunto la presidenta ajustando sus anteojos, dándole una imagen aún más autoritaria de la que siempre desprendía._

_-No- murmuro apenada observándola- Es que… Sentí que un bicho me pico, pero estoy bien. Puede seguir con lo que decía Sensei-_

_-Bien. Sin más interrupciones- continuo hablando mandándole una mirada de advertencia a la pelirroja- Seguiré con la conferencia de hoy…-_

_El instituto Seiyo siempre se ha distinguido por ser uno de los más prestigiosos. Además de su nivel académico también de sus alumnos, cada uno de ellos de las familias más prestigiosas, y los que no, son excelentes académicos referente a sus calificaciones. No por nada todos los adinerados querían y exigían a sus hijos que entraran a ese instituto, pues ellos eran el futuro de su país, y que mejor, que con una excelente institución como en Seiyo. _

_-Estúpido- murmuro a su lado derecho sin dejar de mirar a su superior, quien aún la tenía en la mira- ¿Por qué cojones me golpeaste?- pregunto enojada aun en voz baja a su mejor amigo._

_-Hmp- contesto con aburrimiento- porque te estabas durmiendo, y si no te distraía caerías como tronco y sería una vergüenza para mí levantarte y decir que eres mi amiga… Patética-_

_-Vete al demonio Uchiha- correspondió el último insulto. Solo con ella era capaz de pronunciar más de dos palabras y completar frases largas. Por algo era su mejor amiga. _

_El Uchiha solo le mando una sonrisa arrogante antes de levantarse. La junta había terminado y ella aún no se había dado cuenta. _

_-Aun no entiendo cómo es que me pude meter al comité- se quejaba mientras caminaban hacia su siguiente clase. Antes de que el pelinegro le contestara unas risas lo interrumpieron._

_Una pelirrosa junto a un rubio, una pelirroja y un peliblanco caminaban hacia ellos riéndose sin percatarse de que ellos se encontraban ahí. La pelirroja de lentes se sorprendió al mirar al peliblanco, jamás lo había visto y es que… Joder. Era guapo y mucho, aunque comparado con su mejor amigo no llegaba a tanto, pero tenía lo suyo. El acosado se percató de la intensa mirada que le enviaba la pelirroja y solo le sonrió con burla, mostrando un intento de sonrisa de la cual quedo más que encantada. _

_-Eh Sasuke. ¿Ya se terminó tu junta de ñoños?- carcajeo con burla caminando hacia ellos. _

_-Hmp. Cállate mejor Suigetsu- respondió con una leve mueca en forma de sonrisa._

_La pelirroja de pronto se sintió nerviosa, sin saber el motivo se acercó más hacia el Uchiha, causando un leve resoplido de enfado en la pelirrosa y una mueca arrogante por parte del pelinegro._

_-Vaya. No sabía que tu novia fuera tímida. Vas cambiando de gustos Uchiha- se burló el peliblanco acercándose más a ellos, específicamente hacia ella._

_-No…No soy su novia, estas equivocado- contesto aun pegada hacia el pelinegro, el cual conocía la faceta de casanovas de su amigo y la abrazo por la cintura apegándola más hacia él._

_-Es mi mejor amiga. Es Karin. Ya te había hablado de ella- concordó con la repuesta de su acompañante._

_-Ah sí. Es la pelirroja histérica- giro su rostro hacia la pelirroja que lo acompañaba a él y sus amigos, la cual se encontraba discutiendo con Naruto-¡Hey Tayuya! _

_-¿Qué quieres?- aun sin girar su rostro y seguir molestando al rubio le pregunto._

_-¿Es la misma pelirroja histérica y neurótica de la que me hablabas la otra vez?- pregunto con falsa inocencia, escuchando solo las leves risas del pelinegro y la pelirrosa, además del resoplido de enojo de la de lentes. _

_-¿Karin?- pregunto confundida dejando de mirar al rubio y observando hacia ellos, la de lentes le envió una mirada envenenada causándole carcajadas. – Sí. Es la misma- contesto aun riéndose._

_-Ah pues. Mucho gusto pelirroja numero dos- se despidió emprendiendo camino hacia su salón seguido de los demás dejando solos a los integrantes del comité aun abrazados._

_-¿Quién demonios es ese estúpido?- grito enojada soltándose de su soporte en cuanto lo vio. –Como que histérica. Dime Uchiha ¿Quién es? ¿Por qué todos lo conocen y yo no? ¡Que me digas!- lo ataco con varias preguntas a la vez esperando que le contestara todo enojada e… Histérica._

_-Hmp- respondió aburrido el pelinegro después de la intensa demostración de histeria de su amiga._

_-¡Que me digas con una chingada!- grito._

_-Cállate- gruño enojado y serio- lo conocimos cuando fuimos en la secundaria. Tú no lo conoces porque ibas en una diferente, además de que siempre estabas con Tayuya y Kin. Eso es todo. Cállate y vayamos a clases, maldita histérica- con elegancia como todos los Uchiha´s camino hacia su próxima clase dejando sola en el pasillo a una pelirroja enojada. _

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Karin me iré yendo ¿Quieres que te espere en la salida? Iremos por un helado con las demás- sonrió con dulzura Sakura, causándole náuseas a la pelirroja por la culpa de verla sonriendo mientras ella estaba de "novia" con su amor platónico.

-No está bien. Me quedare a arreglar unas cosas- mando rápidamente una mirada al peliblanco que tenía a dos metros a su lado izquierdo.- Es que quiero preguntarle unas cosas a Kurenai- Sensei, además no sé si tenga que ir al comité-

-Como quieras. Nos vemos- camino hacia la salida sonrojada bajo la intensa mirada que el Uchiha le enviaba. Le mando una última mirada a su perdición y nerviosa salió del aula con una sonrisa arrogante grabada en su mente por parte del pelinegro.

-¿Quieres que te espere?- pregunto por puro formalismo el Uchiha, pues aún quedaban algunos compañeros y no querían sospechas.

-No, Sasuke-kun. Si quieres más tarde te visito a tu casa- dijo con falsa dulzura cuando por dentro se pudría de tristeza.

-Hmp. Está bien- se acercó hacia ella tomándola del rostro y dándole un beso profundo bajo la atenta mirada de los demás, y más del peliblanco. A ver si con eso aprendía a ser valiente de una vez.

-Ehm... Nos vemos Sasuke-kun- murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas por el atrevimiento de su amigo.

Poco a poco el salón se fue quedando solo, dejándolos a ellos nada más. El peliblanco aprovecho y aprisiono a su presa, encerrándola entre él y la mesa de trabajo del laboratorio de química.

-Bien. Me vas a decir que ¿demonios pasa contigo?- gruño preso de los celos acercándose más a ella y aprisionándola.

-Aléjate de mí, estúpido animal- enojada lo trataba de empujar pero era inútil, él era más fuerte que ella y no se lo iba a dejar tan fácil.

-¡No!- gruño- Dime Karin. ¿Tu querido novio sabe que te acuestas con quien se te ponga enfrente?- murmuro en su oreja izquierda, mordiéndola suavemente, deslizando sus manos por todas sus piernas.

-Déjame… En paz- jadeo cuando el peliblanco se pegó más hacia ella y pudo sentir cuan excitado estaba.

-Dime. Acaso ¿Sabe que te eh cogido? ¿Qué te eh hecho gritar de placer?- con cada pregunta iba bajando por su cuello dándole suaves besos mientras sus manos se entretenían en sus piernas y una se adentraba más allá del límite. – ¡Dímelo!- grito desesperado mientras la manoseaba más y ella no hacía nada para impedírselo.

-Déjame ir Suigetsu- imploro con paciencia, ella misma sabía que algo así pasaría pero no sabía que tanto le dolería.

-Joder maldita pelirroja- Acerco su rostro hacia ella mirándola fijamente, sin importarle el motivo del porque ella lloraba- ¡Dímelo!- rugió antes de besarla furiosamente.

Beso con ferocidad y desespero sus labios rojos queriendo adentrar su lengua hacia su cavidad, abrazándola posesivamente. Enredó sus piernas entre las desnudas de ella, pegándose más queriendo sentirla un poco más. Un vaivén de su pelvis hacia ella la hizo soltar un jadeo permitiéndole adentrar esa lengua larga y caliente que la hacía elevar hacia el paraíso.

Comenzó una lucha solo contra su lengua, la mordió y succiono para que pudiera reaccionar. Karin presa del deseo y la tristeza, correspondió al deseo desesperado del peliblanco. Comenzó con pequeñas mordidas hacia su labio inferior, aun confundida y con lágrimas cayendo siguió besándolo.

Fue aumentando, Suigetsu dejo de abrazarla, sus manos fueron bajando hacia la redondez de su trasero apretujándolo hacia él, entreteniéndose en el beso, e ignorando la tristeza que desprendía ella y la furia por la que el tenia. Porque ese beso y ese cuerpo lo hacían olvidarse de todo.

**Eran solo ellos dos…**

Pero el destino es cruel, y no quiere que ellos disfruten ese paraíso que ellos dos forman. El sonido del celular de ella los hizo separarse. El peliblanco resignado la dejo ir, observando como miraba su celular y le enviaba una mirada de tristeza y se alejaba de él, para tomar rumbo hacia la salida de la escuela.

-Maldición- gruño enojado golpeando la mesa donde minutos antes ella se encontraba. Furioso con el mismo abandono el salón y tomo rumbo hacia con sus amigos, no se había dado cuenta de que había pasado mucho tiempo besándola.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¿Tenemos que ir a ese estúpido concierto?- le pregunto fastidiado el Uchiha a su novia ficticia, mientras buscaba su ropa.

-Son tus amigos. Esa pregunta debería de hacértela yo- contesto en la comodidad de la cama de él.

-Demonios. Fíjate si esta mi camiseta en mi cama- ordeno mientras encontraba su pantalón y lo miraba con una sonrisa de victoria.

-Fíjate tú. Es tu ropa no la mía- se quejó con flojera la pelirroja estirándose en la cama dejando a la vista su cintura.

-Cerda floja- camino hacia su cama pasando medio cuerpo por encima de ella buscando su camiseta aun en boxers.

-Me… Haces cosquillas- se reía con escandalo la pelirroja, al tener al Uchiha encima ya que con su cuerpo le daba leves cosquillas y no podía evitar carcajearse.

-¿Qué?- pregunto divertido hundiéndose más hacia ella. Fue girando su cuerpo hasta quedar en forma paralela con ella- ¿Qué dijiste?- murmuro en sus labios, haciéndola sonrojar.

-Que… Me haces cosquillas- el aliento se le iba esfumando. Podía sentir a través de la ropa el bien trabajado pectoral de su novio.

-¿En serio?- pregunto inocentemente besando sus labios con delicadeza. Si tan solo fuera pelirrosa en lugar de pelirroja, y tuviera los ojos color jade, su habitación seria el paraíso. Pero era hombre y su instinto animal le incitaba a besarla, además si ya se habían acostado no estaba mal que la besara ¿Verdad?

Succiono sus labios con ternura, fue recorriendo su cintura con leves caricias. Con tenues mordidas la besaba. Cuando ambos sintieron que debían de ser más intensos, la puerta se abrió de un jirón.

-¡Teme!- grito su mejor amigo rubio eliminando la candente escena que presenciaba. Justo detrás de él venían un pelirrojo y un peliblanco.- Joder teme, que si vas a follar con Karin avisa antes y no venir a recogerte.- grito escandalizado por ver a sus dos amigos en una escena nada inocente.

-Naruto cállate y vámonos- dijo serio y muerto de los celos el peliblanco, antes de mandarles una mirada enfurecida y llena de cólera.

-Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora hasta tus amigos me ven como una zorra aquí contigo- se quejó la pelirroja observando con el pelinegro se levantaba y tomaba su camiseta que se encontraba detrás de ella.

-Como si no lo fueras- comento dándole la espalda y cambiándose. –Vámonos o se nos hará tarde- ordeno caminando hacia la salida.

-Si se nos hace tarde es por tu culpa. Estúpido- contesto enojada empujándolo hacia un lado para pasar.

-Perra- murmuro fastidiado siguiéndola.

Aun no entendía cómo es que seguían juntos. Si apenas y se soportaban, si eran mejores amigos pero a veces no se podían ni ver. Celos. Todo por los malditos celos e inseguridades comenzaron con esa relación sin sentido y amor. Y si no se daban prisa terminarían sin las personas que más anhelaban.

Tampoco eran unos amigos comunes, porque cuando te acuestas con tu mejor amigo es algo incómodo ¿No? Tienen sentimientos más allá de la amistad. Pero ¿y ellos? ¿Acostarse por despecho? ¿Hacerse novios solo por poner celosos a esas personas? ¿Esconder ese sentimiento por miedo al rechazo y al dolor? ¿Besarse y acostarse solo por una necesidad primitiva?

Y tan solo unos minutos más… Unos minutos más y hubieran vuelto a acostarse en ese lugar donde hicieron su pacto y perdieron por primera vez su virginidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Segundo año_

_-Estúpido dientes de tiburón- mascullaba con fastidio una pelirroja de lentes alejándose de todos aquellos que la rodeaban bailando sin parar. – Muévete- ordeno a un desconocido pero este no la escucho por el volumen de la música así que lo empujo a un lado. _

_Ardía de furia, no podía tratar de pensar en otra cosa, solo su mente era invadida por imágenes del peliblanco besando a Tayuya._

"_Maldición. Estúpida Tayuya. Zorra." Lloraba de impotencia al descubrir como una de sus mejores amigas besaba al peliblanco de lo cual ella sabía que mantenía sentimientos por él. "Joder. ¿Por qué demonios me enamore de ti?" _

_Siguió caminando por la segunda planta, dejando atrás la fiesta que se estaba dando. Chocando de frente con algo por el impacto tambaleo y fue cayendo hacia atrás, pero el causante logro atraparla entre sus brazos._

_-Idiota- con ese insulto pudo reconocer a la persona que la había atrapado. Cuando pudo sostenerse por ella misma alzo su rostro para mirarlo, encontrándose con una cara llena de tristeza y amargura disfrazada de seriedad y aburrimiento._

_-¿y a ti que fregados te pasa?- le pregunto con su singular forma de referirse a él, mostrando su rostro lleno de lágrimas y diciéndole con silencio que él no era el único que sufría. – Será que ¿la tonta de Sakura no se acerca a hablarte?- pregunto con amargura._

_-Cállate- gruño enojado empujando hacia la puerta más cercana que tenían. – ¿y tú? Te diste cuenta de que te mueres por Suigetsu y él se enreda con todas. Supéralo idiota- tomo asiento en la cama que tenía a un lado y la siguió observando cómo se movía de un lado para otro; y aun no se percataba de que estaban en su habitación._

_-Odio a tu hermano- se quedó parada en frente de él, mirándolo fijamente aun con rastros de lágrimas. _

_-Yo también. Pero eso no es nuevo ¿Pero por qué lo odias tú?- pregunto divertido pateando sus pies suavemente. _

_-porque… porque hace esta fiesta y el estúpido de Suigetsu está besuqueándose con Tayuya. Y si no la hubiera hecho no habría pasado esto- renegaba poniéndose algo histérica mientras retorcía sus manos en su falda una y otra vez. Ganándose una carcajada del pelinegro- no sé de qué te ríes. Si tu querida Haruno estaba abajo muy entretenida bailando con Sai. Así que cállate quieres- no llego a pensar que con ese comentario el fuera a poner una cara triste y llena de amargura._

_Camino hasta su lado y se sentó con él en el mullido colchón. Tomo su mano con dulzura y la apretujó con la de ella. _

_-Sabes… puede que seamos de los más inteligentes. Pero somos un asco para los sentimientos. No entiendo porque me tuve que enamorar de un idiota como él, ¿por qué no de ti? Eres menos idiota, creo- trato de poner el ambiente un poco menos tenso de lo que ya estaba y hacerlo reír aunque sea un leve quejido en forma de risa._

_-Pero tú eres más zorra que Sakura- contesto con burla recostándose en su cama y llevándose con él a Karin, quedando recostada de lado. _

_-Quisieras. Quiero a Suigetsu, deseo que él sea mío. Pero joder no sé qué hacer. Arrg… ¡Maldición!- grito desesperada aguantándose las ganas de volver a llorar, aferrándose a su mejor amigo. _

_-Lo sé- murmuro con amargura el Uchiha acariciando su cabello. _

_-Ehm… Sasuke sé que suena estúpido. Pero ¿Crees que con celos funcione?- _

_-Karin… Sé que sonara estúpido de mi parte- le siguió la corriente con su forma de referirse a ella misma. Giro su rostro hacia ella- creo que suena interesante. ¿Qué idea estúpida traes en mente?-_

_-Que… Si nos uniéramos tú y yo como pareja, tal vez… ehm ellos se pondrían celosos- se separó del abrazo que habían formado y se sentó en la cama mirándolo desesperadamente. – sé que suena cliché pero, al demonio estoy harta. Quiero intentar que él se fije en mí, como sé que tú quieres recuperar a Sakura._

_-No lo sé. ¿Crees que se lo crean?- pregunto al aire, sin siquiera tratar de mirarla._

_-No lo sé. Pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo. ¡Vamos! sé que tú también quieres esto- oh cuan equivocada estaba al pensar que nada cambiaria o dañaría._

_-Hmp. Está bien. Pero si algo sale mal tú tienes la culpa- giro su rostro hacia ella y se le quedo mirando con esos ojos negruzcos que hipnotizan haciéndola sonrojar._

_-Sasuke- murmuro con las mejillas sonrojadas por la mirada de él y el efecto del alcohol._

_-¿Qué?- pregunto con la voz ronca aun observándola._

_-Bésame…- se fue acercando hacia los labios de él, siendo detenida por este._

_-Estas borracha Karin- _

_-…No. Solo es un beso, Sasuke o ¿acaso tienes miedo?- le pregunto con burla acercándose más a él._

_El Uchiha tomo su rostro y fue pegando sus labios contra los rosas de ella. Beso con dulzura su labio inferior, mordiéndolo levemente. Entreabrió sus labios e introdujo su lengua, deslizándola por toda su cavidad, luchando contra la escurridiza lengua de la pelirroja. _

_No había tiempo, ni fiesta. No eran mejores amigos, no estaban enamorados de nadie más. Solo ellos dos. No había amor. Había despecho y amargura. _

_Fue girándola hasta quedar encima de ella aprisionándola con su peso y el colchón. Un ambiente a amargura mezclado con deseo fue penetrando en la habitación hasta volverse fogoso. Ya no había leves besos, eran más fuertes. La ropa fue estorbándoles hasta dejarlos con su blanquecina piel a la vista. _

_-Sasu…Sasuke- grito extasiada abrazándolo llena de sudor perlado fundiéndose con él. Ambos habían perdido su virginidad… __**Dejándose marcas de fuego.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hasta que por fin llegaron- los regaño Sakura al verlos llegar serios y apurados. Se habían tardado como media hora en llegar a la hora acordada y es que ellos siempre eran los puntuales.

-Cállate- ordeno serio Sasuke tomándola del brazo y arrastrándola hacia un lugar apartado de los demás, quienes los miraban confundidos.

-¿Qué esperan? ¡Muévanse!- ordeno enojada, más de lo de siempre y camino hacia el escenario dejando aún más confundidos a los demás.

"Tal vez, se habrán peleado…/ Y lo peor la pagan con nosotros. / Amargados/ Ñoños sulfúricos" pensaban sus amigos siguiendo a la pelirroja de lentes.

-Sasuke, espera que me lastimas.- se quejaba la pelirrosa siendo arrastrada sin ninguna delicadeza por el pelinegro.

El Uchiha la soltó hasta quedar algo alejados de todo el relajo que se había formado en ese mini concierto. Miro hacia adelante viendo como a lo lejos Karin se acercaba a Suigetsu y le decía algo importante por la mirada seria que traía.

Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ojos jade, que lo observaba nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

-Tenemos que hablar-

* * *

**Deslízate.** Desgarra las cadenas que me atan a esta amargura. Quémame con fuego dulce. **Agítate**. Baila conmigo sobre esta sensación. Besa mis pupilas hasta destrozarlas. **Grita.** Toma mis labios hasta sangrarlos. Rompe mi corazón. **Baila.** Toma mis caderas y contonéalas hasta cansarte. Hazme girar en espirales de dolor. **Bésame.** Construye caminos de dolor. Elimina los laberintos de culpa que siento… Eres mi deseo, eres mi culpa...

* * *

Si...Si, lo se. Diran ¿tanto tiempo para esto? (aki-chan se esconde debajo de su restirador, que los tomates le dan asco y no quiere ser ensuciada por ellos cuando se los tiren)...

Lo se me paso D: tanto tiempo para este capitulo tan mediocre, en fin se habrán dado cuenta de que puse mucho SasuKarin, pero es que estaba terca de ponerlo y así. Yo quería una escena asi jaja. Como verán no puse hoy lemmon, ¿raro verdad? pero quería poner uno de los motivos del porque Karin y Sasuke estan juntos. Como verán son mas que nada recuerdos y así. Pero en el siguiente capitulo verán jaja sera hot, como los que siempre escribo, porque amo escribir así. Soy pesima tengo pendiente un fic, un Gaamatsu y aparte dejo en hiatus mi fic " Preludio" y yo amo escribir ahi de Sasuke como un violinista =* ya ya muchas palabras.

Gracias por los review, en serio muchas gracias se los agradezco.

Ven el botoncito que se encuentra abajo si le picas( sin doble sentido o ¿tal vez no?)

¿Me regalas un review?

Te regalare un Sasuke o Suigetsu con dobles intenciones. Santa llego antes de la navidad.

Los quiero mucho y les mando besos de sabores, muchos...

Aki no kissu =* Besos de otoño


	3. Algo llamado estupidez

**Summary**: Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...

**Advertencias:**

*Lenguaje vulgar

*Lemon

*Así que si ya viste estas advertencias y quieres seguir leyendo, ya estas avisado.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

Esta capitulo va dedicado a todas aquellas hermosas personas que me dejaron review e hicieron esta historia favorita. Muchas gracias: Derama17, Sheisxxx , areKusa, MiisakiiKiss, Harmonie Roux, Selene-Moonlight, ViryMous, Laakat y Mariebq.

Muchas gracias por pasar a leer este fic raro y loco… Gracias

(Lean las notas locas de la autora)

* * *

_-Sasuke, espera que me lastimas.- se quejaba la pelirrosa siendo arrastrada sin ninguna delicadeza por el pelinegro._

_El Uchiha la soltó hasta quedar algo alejados de todo el relajo que se había formado en ese mini concierto. Miro hacia adelante viendo como a lo lejos Karin se acercaba a Suigetsu y le decía algo importante por la mirada seria que traía._

_Su mirada volvió a encontrarse con la de ojos jade, que lo observaba nerviosa y con las mejillas sonrojadas._

_-Tenemos que hablar-_

* * *

**Algo llamado estupidez.**

-¿No se dé qué quieres hablar? Sasuke. Tú y yo creo que no tenemos nada de qué hablar- contesto algo confundida por la nueva actitud con la que la trata. – Eso me lo dejaste muy claro, hace tiempo- lo miro con amargura aun sintiendo la presión de sus dedos en su muñeca, la cual aumento con las palabras de ella.

-Hmp. Lo sabes muy bien- su mirada detonaba una furia que ni el mismo sabia de donde surgía tanta. – No te hagas tonta Sakura, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo.-

-Suéltame- gruño enojada- ¿Y qué? Tal vez si se de lo que quieres hablar, pero no le veo el motivo de volverlo a hablar.-

-Entonces si no le vez el motivo. ¿Por qué siempre me vez con esa mirada?- le pregunto con burla acercándose a ella haciéndola sonrojar.

-¿De qué estúpida mirada hablas? Yo te miro como siempre- contesto con una falsa seguridad que ni ella misma podía creérsela. – Aléjate de mí. O tu novia se enojara-los celos corrían ferozmente por todo su cuerpo.

-Hmp- una sonrisa arrogante adornaba su rostro mientras se acercaba más hacia sus labios.

Enredo sus dedos en la corta cabellera de la pelirosa y acerco sus labios hacia los de él. Beso con lentitud esos delicados y suaves labios que tantas noches anhelaba y extrañaba, mordía con delicadeza su labio inferior mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la apegaba más a él, Sakura no se quedaba atrás, sus manos fueron cerrándose detrás de su cuello. El beso se fue haciendo más intenso, quería volver a sentir ese cosquilleo que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que la tenía cerca, necesitaba ese fuego que lo hacía enloquecer por tocar su blanquecina piel.

-Sasu…Sasuke- murmuro entre sus labios saboreando la frescura de él.

-Cállate Sa-ku-ra- gruño callándola y siguiendo besándola más ferozmente.

-…No- con todo su pesar y fuerza trato de liberarse de él, alejándose aunque sea unos treinta centímetros. – Deja de jugar conmigo. No se tu, pero Karin es mi amiga y no pienso engañarla así.-

-Hmp. Hemos cortado- respondió con indiferencia volviéndose a acercar a ella y besándola con desesperación.

-Es...Espera-

-Maldición Sakura. ¿Qué no es lo que querías, volver a estar conmigo?- gruño molesto por ser interrumpido por la pelirrosa, por lo menos nadie mas estaba cerca de ellos, sino estarían sorprendidos por como él la miraba molesto y dolido por la actitud de la dulce y amigable Haruno. –Respóndeme con un demonio-

- Maldición. No me grites.- contesto también molesta, es que él la hacía perder los estribos y eso le molestaba – Deja de jugar conmigo quieres, no estoy para estar soportándolo más-

- ¿Y crees que yo sí? Sabes no lo parece porque andabas muy feliz con el estúpido de Sai y cuanto idiota se te acercara- Un sonido seco se escucho entre ellos dos, el rostro de Sasuke se ladeo un poco dejándole un mancha roja en su mejilla, la pelirrosa lo había cacheteado.

-y a ti que te importa. Karin es tu novia por si no lo sabías- lloro con furia, como se podía atrever a insultarla si el tenia novia, además de ser su mejor amiga. Descarado.

-Maldición- gruño tocándose su mejilla enrojecida- ya te lo dije corte con ella, joder Sakura eres un bruta.-

-Jódete Sasuke- grito enfurecida, no podía calmar esa ira que crecía en ella, porque de un momento el inicio de una plática se convertía en insultos y gritos. – Ya me tienes harta con tus miradas y actitudes, dime entonces ¿Por qué cortaste con Karin? Dímelo- exigió enojada.

-Hmp- Su mirada se oscureció más por las exigencias de la tonta pelirrosa.

**Tócame**

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

_**Minutos antes**_

_-Debemos terminar ¿no crees?- pregunto el Uchiha mientras conducía hacia la reunión con sus amigos._

_-Si tú lo dices- murmuro con indiferencia mirando a través de la ventana. – pero ¿por qué tan repentino? Acaso Sakura ya se te abalanzo- se rio mientras trataba de quitar parte de sus mechones de su rostro. _

_-Hmp. No, pero creo que es momento de encarar nuestra cobardía ¿no crees?- giro su rostro mirándola tratando de encontrar su apoyo, aquel que encontró hace tiempo atrás. – o quizás ¿Tienes miedo?- se burló de ella haciéndola sacar un bufido de enfado._

_-Quisieras. Está bien cortemos, además ya me canse de estar en esa relación enfermiza que tengo con Suigetsu- no quería mirarlo porque sabría que lloraría, su relación era una mentira, sí. Pero extrañaría esa camarería que tenían. _

_-¿Qué relación tienes con él?- se burló mientras daba una vuelta hacia la derecha visualizando a pocos metros el estacionamiento. – No sabía que andar de zorra fuera una relación- estaciono el coche y la mira con arrogancia._

_-Púdrete. Deja de llamarme así, sabes por el hecho que no sea una mojigata como tu estúpida pelirrosa, no quiere decir que sea una zorra- lo miro enojada, estaba harta de que le digieran así, cuando estaban muy lejos de la verdad. _

_-No metas a esto a Sakura, y te recuerdo que es una de tus amigas, así que limítate a como la llamas-_

_-Yo la llamo como se me da la gana. ¡Estúpido!- grito enojada bajándose del coche y azotando la puerta del copiloto. _

_-¡Hey!- grito enojado el pelinegro, bajándose también del carro y echándole el seguro para poder seguirla. _

_Giro su rostro para mirarlo enojada- Ya estoy harta de que todos me llamen así ¿sabes? Así que hasta aquí llego. Tu iras con la estúpida de Sakura y solucionaras todos tus problemas, como yo lo hare con Suigetsu. ¡Maldición! desde ningún momento debimos haber hecho este trato- _

_-Tú fuiste la que lo propuse, idiota histérica- volvió a insultarla, caminando hacia con sus amigos, divisando a una pelirrosa, pero pronto fue empujando con algo de fuerza por una mata pelirroja._

_-Pendejo- murmuro enojada pasando a su lado, diciéndose las mismas palabras a ella. _

_**Mírame**_

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

-Cuando dejes tus estúpidos y enfermizos celos, si esos que nos hicieron separarnos. Te lo diré- fulmino con su mirada negruzca a la Haruno, quien lo miraba sorprendida.

-Yo… Sasuke-kun- murmuro con tristeza observando como él se iba alejando de ella, como hace mucho tiempo lo hizo.

Su mirada comenzó a hacerse borrosa por sus lágrimas, observaba como el Uchiha se alejaba con sus demás amigos, pero también a lo lejos miraba como su amiga pelirroja peleaba con el peliazul de mirada violeta. La envidiaba, ¿Cómo podía cortar con él? Sasuke Uchiha era lo que todas querían; sin embargo ella no.

Pero la pelirrosa no sabía, que la pelirroja no buscaba lo más cercano a la perfección, como muchos habían autonombrado al Uchiha, sino que ella prefería lo más sencillo y simple, pero al mismo tiempo que lo hacía enigmático. Quería sentir esas mariposas que su cuerpo sentía cada vez que el la tocaba. Quería ver esa sonrisa burlona solo para ella.

**Deséame**

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

La pelirroja se encontraba buscando por todos lados a su motivo de desvelos, pero no lo encontraba. Cuando había llegado con Sasuke, fue directo a buscarlo, no se encontraba con sus demás amigos. Pero si llegaba a verlo con Tayuya o alguna otra idiota, moriría de coraje, aunque ella no era ninguna santa. Él no era nadie para reprocharle.

-¿Me buscabas?- se escuchó una voz ronca y derrochando sensualidad, mientras era atrapada por unas manos sujetando su cintura.

-Estúpido- mascullo enojada, sabiendo que se trataba de su idiota favorito. – Suéltame- ordeno.

-Amargada. Yo que vengo a buscarte y ve como me tratas, mal, muy mal. Pelirroja- se burló soltándola y girándola hacia él, encontrándose con Karin mirándolo seriamente.- ¿y a ti que te pasa? ¿Acaso el Uchiha se hartó de ti?- se rio de ella, haciéndola enojar más.

- Vete al de…- sus palabras quedaron suspendidas, el peliazul aprovecho para besarla y atraerla hacia él, tomándola de la cintura.

Beso con lentitud sus labios deleitándose con la dulzura que estos desprendían. Mordió con devoción su labio inferior, aferrándose más en su cintura. La pelirroja se sentía en el paraíso, adoraba los besos que él le daba, porque era como si la besara por primera vez, siempre era distinto. Ignoro lo que quería decirle y lo abrazo por la espalda correspondiendo sus besos, dejo en segundo plano si alguien más los observaba, y también ignoro como las manos de Suigetsu descendían por su cintura hasta llegar a sus glúteos y los apretujaba hacia él… Un momento.

-¡Suigetsu!- se separó de él avergonzada con las mejillas sonrojadas y los labios hinchados bajo la mirada divertida de Suigetsu.

-¿Qué?- pregunto divertido con la voz ronca.

-Déjate de tonteras quieres, necesitamos hablar- respondió con seriedad cuando antes estaba sonrojada… Bipolar.

-Bien hablemos. Dime que quieres decirme- cruzo sus brazos mirándola fijamente pero tratando de en vano ocultar la sonrisa que quería mostrar.

-Déjame de andarme chingando. Y es en serio- sus mejillas se inflaron en un puchero, que al Houzuki se le hizo apeteciblemente adorable.

-Ya, ya. Escúpelo, cuatro ojos- cuanto extrañaba decirle sus sobrenombres y que ella se enojara.

-Yo… ehm… Eh cortado con Sasuke- contesto con balbuceos, porque él siempre la hacía actuar de esa manera.

-¿Eso era todo? Te lo dije el Uchiha se hartó de estar con una zorra- respondió con indiferencia cuando por dentro bailaba un estúpido baile.

-Cállate – contesto enojada dándole una cachetada, alejándose de él junto con parte de su corazón haciéndose pequeño.

**Miénteme**

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?- pregunto Tayuya a Karin y Sakura, quienes venían por diferentes lugares.

-No te importa- contesto con amargura la pelirroja posicionándose a un lado del Uchiha y Gaara.

- Me quede platicando con algunas amigas- respondido la pelirrosa con la mirada perdida.

-Oigan dejen de perder tiempo y vámonos- grito el más hiperactivo del grupo, el rubio Uzumaki abrazando a su novia Hinata. – No sé ustedes, pero yo tengo hambre-

-Tú siempre tienes hambre Dobe-

-Cállate teme- respondió sonrojado causando risas por parte de todos. – Así que vámonos-

Todos comenzaron a caminar, algunos cansados por haber estado entre tantos jóvenes siendo empujados de un lado a otro mientras "bailaban" con los grupos que se presentaban. Naruto encabezaba el trayecto junto a su novia. Cada quien se fue con diferentes personas, se dividieron con quienes se irían. Suigetsu aprovecho para tomar a Karin del brazo y llevársela con ella. En el transcurso del viaje ninguno de los dos hablaron entre ellos. Solo hablaban banalidades con Sakura (quien se opuso a irse con Sasuke ante la propuesta enfadosa de Ino) y Tayuya.

-Muy bien chicas aquí están, más cerca no las puedo dejar porque el coche no entra- dijo el peliazul tratando de sonar galante ante las risas divertidas de Tayuya y Sakura.

-Gracias Suigetsu, pero ¿Ustedes no se bajaran?- pregunto aun riéndose la pelirrosa.

-No. Karin se siente mal, así que la llevare a su casa, por favor le puedes avisar a los demás- sonrió con diversión mirando a Sakura, la cual esta respondió gustosa.

-Claro, nosotras les avisamos y, que te sientas mejor Karin-

-…Gracias- respondió seria mirando por la ventana, cuando se bajaron las intrusas giro su rostro para mirar al Houzuki - ¿Eres adivino? Porque yo nunca dije que me sentía mal.-

Suigetsu solo soltó una leve risa y beso suavemente antes de volver a tomar el volante y seguir conduciendo- Lo sé, pero tampoco quisiste negarlo. Te llevare a un lugar, así que deja de quejarte, princesita histérica.-

**Quiéreme**

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

El Uchiha caminaba por el pasillo del puesto de comida que daba hacia los baños, iba saliendo de él, cuando sintió como era empujado levemente hacia la pared y unos labios con sabor a fresas y algo salado se estrellaban contra los de él.

-Sakura- murmuro con sorpresa al separarse de ella, mirando como su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-Sasuke. Perdóname- lo abrazo mientras seguía llorando para la aun sorpresa del Uchiha, nunca le había gustado ver llorar a las mujeres, y mucho menos a las que más le importaran y Sakura ganaba entre todas ellas.- Yo…Yo, siento haberme comportado así, pero no podía soportar ver cómo te… iba perdiendo cada día un poco más… Y… Karin es mi amiga, y yo…No quiero hacerle esto- sollozaba entre sus brazos, esos que tanto extrañaba.

-Basta Sakura, deja de lastimarte a ti misma- ordeno con enfado, detestaba verla en ese estado. – Y ya te lo dije, detesto repetir las cosas. Karin no es mi novia.-

-Yo… Sasuke-kun. Lo siento mucho- murmuro avergonzada.

-Hmp. Cállate y deja de llorar como una idiota- le dijo sin ningún tacto, porque no solamente con Karin era así de arrogante y cínico. – Vamos te llevare a tu casa y de una vez por todas arreglamos este estúpido asunto-

Camino con indiferencia hacia la salida junto con la cabizbaja de Sakura siguiéndole los pasos.

**Perdóname**

-.-.-.-.-.- GUILTY-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien aquí estamos- contesto orgulloso el peliazul mostrando un panorama de todo la ciudad iluminada por los faroles.

-Hmp- respondió con seriedad la pelirroja, sentada en la cajuela del carro.

-Ya se te pegaron las malas mañas del Uchiha. Al rato ni hablaras. – se carcajeo tratando de ambientar el lugar sacándole una leve mueca a Karin. – Vamos, vamos ríete Zanahoria. Ya sé que estas enojada por lo que te dije hace rato- contesto serio tomando su mano y entrelazándola con él a de ella.

- ¿y qué quieres que haga? Que brinque de felicidad porque te estas, como decirlo… Disculpándote. El daño ya lo hiciste.-

-Amargada.- murmuro con aburrimiento jugando con sus pulgares – Supéralo Karin. Sabes que es broma lo que te digo, además no sé de qué demonios te quejas porque sabes que una parte si lo es-

-Lo se…- bajo su rostro mirando sus piernas y su mano entrelazada con la de Suigetsu- pero a veces me duele, joder Suigetsu. Prácticamente solo eh estado contigo, sabes muy bien que Sasuke es una farsa- Aun seguía con su mirada en sus piernas, le daba vergüenza mirarlo, porque estaba siendo sincera.

-¿En serio? Yo no sabía eso sabes-

-Hazte idiota, sabes muy bien que sí. Ash… detesto decir esto, pero, eres inteligente y sé que una farsa como lo de nosotros no iba a ser tan difícil para ti. Además yo si te eh sido fiel, en esta estúpida y rara relación.-

-¿Estúpida y rara?- mascullo con cierto enojo apretujando más su mano y mirándola, dándose cuenta que ella miraba hacia abajo. – Vaya forma de decir sobre nosotros, eh. Además ¿dime con quien te eh sido infiel? Según tú.

-¿Con quién no?- bufo enojada – bien no se él nombre de varias, porque no me interesa, pero una de ellas destaca mucho, por ejemplo Tayuya.- contesto enojada con él y ella misma.

-¿Tayuya?- se carcajeó fuerte revolviéndose su cabello- por favor Karin, ¿Cómo puedes tomar a Tayuya como algo más? Serás idiota- eran las pocas veces que el la llamaba por su nombre, y eso se le hacía realmente extraño, porque él era el único que no lo hacía y de una forma rara y absurda era algo especial.

-Entonces ¿Cuándo te vi besarla en el cumpleaños de Itachi? Me dirás que eso es mentira ¿Verdad?-

-Oh vamos, ingerí alcohol, estábamos bailando y fue un simple beso. No seas ridícula por favor- se burló de ella soltando su mano.

- ¿Y todas las estúpidas con las que te acostabas y manoseabas?- gruño molesta observándolo después de tanto tiempo observando sus piernas.

-¿Estas celosa?- pregunto divertido estirando sus brazos y abrazándola – si tú eras la única con la que me eh acostado, estúpida pelirroja. ¿Y qué es eso de manosear? Ya te han dicho varios que exageras las cosas sabes, además tú estabas con Sasuke, así que nada de reproches- acariciaba sus cabellos lentamente, esos mechones de fuego que tanto le encantaban verlos desparramados por toda la cama.

-Estúpido- sollozo en su pecho abrazándolo- Eres un estúpido Suigetsu.-

-Lo sé-

-Arg… ¡Maldición! Sé que yo también tengo la culpa, pero siempre que trato… de acercarme a ti, siempre había alguien. Maldición Suigetsu. No quiero- sollozaba entre sus brazos, queriendo acabar con ese dolor que tanto la carcomía por dentro.

-¿No quieres que Karin?-

-…No quiero sufrir-

-Nadie quiere eso, no te aseguro que será un paraíso lleno de flores y dulces, porque ambos sabemos que no queremos eso, no es nuestro estilo pero tampoco quiero decirte que todo ira en picada y nos lastimaremos siempre- seguía acariciando su cabello, si seguía diciendo ese tipo de cursilerías que no eran de su estilo terminaría pensando que era demasiado cursi y marica para su gusto, él era más de acción y pensamientos perversos; y no cursilerías, eso se lo dejaba a Sai.

-…Eres tan, niña Suigetsu- termino riéndose la pelirroja, cuando en el fondo se derretía por dentro. El Houzuki la abrazo más hacia él, sonriendo con una boba mueca besando su cabeza.

-Cállate Zanahoria con patas-

**Mírame y bésame hasta que ya no pueda más.**

* * *

Lo se me paso (aki-chan se esconde debajo de su escritorio tratando de cubrirse de los tomates, les recuerdo le tiene asco)… Aw por fin estoy de vacaciones, si adiós semestre, hola vacaciones. Quiero agradecerles por su review, me encantan en serio, gracias por seguir con esta loca y rara historia, y dirán tanto tiempo para este capítulo, pero es que, que no siempre escribo puros lemon… Dah, claro (léase el sarcasmo) pero ya se acerca a su final,y en el próximo capítulo habrá lemmon, lo prometo (Te lo prometo viry) y veremos como resuelven sus problemas, porque en esta historia loca; el orgullo cuenta mucho. Ademas saque mi lado cursi, ando cursi, pero al mismo tiempo siguen los reproches de cada uno. Me prometo en estas vacaciones: terminar mi fic **Guilty**, **Secreto a voces** y de paso seguir escribiendo el de **Preludio**, que lo deje abandonado al pobre, y volver a escribir uno de Ikuto- porque aki-chan ama a ese hombre- jajaja.

En fin gracias, y de paso les deseo felices fiestas y que tengan una genial navidad con todos sus seres queridos y que santa les traiga muchos regalos.- Yo ya le pedí mi Suigetsu-

De paso ya que andamos en fiestas decembrinas me harías feliz y me regalarías un review, ándale si ¿sí? :B

Review= Suigetsu o Sasuke con dobles intenciones (tú eliges el modelo) = Autora feliz por su review y persona feliz por su regalo.

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no kissu- besos de otoño**


	4. Un orgullo silencio

**Summary: **Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...

**Advertencias:**

*Lenguaje vulgar

*Lemon

*Así que si ya viste estas advertencias y quieres seguir leyendo, ya estas avisado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

**

* * *

**

**Un orgullo silencio**

Silencio, muchas veces, el silencio puede ser tu mejor aliado, otras no tanto.

-Tenemos que resolver esto, Sakura. Y, de una vez por todas. ¿Me estas escuchando?- pregunto, observando la negrura de la noche, que se presentaba a sus ojos.

-Si…- murmuro, observándolo, deleitándose con su rostro.

La tensión era tangible, se podía tocar con la mano y despedazarse en segundos.

-Hmp

-¿Por qué cortamos Sasuke?- pregunto, observando como tensaba su rostro, ante tal pregunta.

-La pregunta sería más bien ¿Por qué nos hicimos novios, Sakura?- contraataco, sin poner su mirada en ella.

-Eso, fue cruel.

-Hmp

-Está bien. Perdón.- espero algún comentario de él, para poder seguir hablando- Sé que fui muy celosa, pero. Yo… No podía evitar, como todas las chicas se te acercaban y trataban, trataban de alejarte de mí.

-Tú fuiste la única que nos alejó, Sakura- contesto enfurruñado con ella, sin atreverse a mirarla. –Tus celos enfermizos, nos separaron.

Sin percatarse, habían llegado a la casa de la chica Haruno. Pero aún no se quería bajar, necesitaba ponerle fin, a esa lucha interna que traía consigo. Necesitaba finalizar ese capítulo, y seguir adelante, junto con él.

-Sabes muy bien que salí contigo porque, en verdad me gustabas.- continuo con la disputa sin sentido, ajenos a todos – Pero no, la niña solo quería que estuviera con ella, no puedes atarme Sakura. Entiéndelo.

-Lo se… ¡Lo sé!- grito frustrada, enfurecida con sí misma. – Crees que no se, que todo lo que hice está mal. Pero, tú tampoco hiciste nada por nosotros ¡Nada Sasuke!

-¿y que, querías que hiciera? Estuvimos saliendo en secreto, porque tú lo quisiste. Me aleje de mis amigos, porque tú me lo pediste. Hice demasiadas cosas por ti, Sakura- mascullo enfurecido, mirándola con desesperación.

-Yo…Sera mejor que entre a casa- huyo de su mirada, taladrándola. Escapando del dolor, como siempre.

-Haz la que quieras. – hablo indiferente, dañándose a sí mismo. - Escapa cobarde, pero sabes muy bien que tengo algo de razón, Haruno.-

La pequeña de cabellos rosados como el algodón, camino apresurada a su casa, dejando atrás parte de su pasado, presente y tal vez, solo tal vez, de su futuro. Huyendo de los deseos que la unieron a él. – Lo sé, Sasuke-kun- lagrimas sabor a verdad, recorrían sus mejillas, evitando mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

-Es verdad. El profesor me tiene maña o algo, pero siempre soy yo, el culpable-

Suigetsu conducía con calma, evitando inconscientemente, llegar a la casa de la niña de cuatro ojos. Le contaba como su profesor de Historia, lo traía entre sus alumnos más fastidiosos, haciendo reír a la pelirroja. Tenía que admitirlo, suigetsu era un buen partido para novio, era divertido, lindo e inteligente- porque no por nada estaba entre el cuadro de honor- . Y sobre todo muy popular. Entonces ¿Por qué siempre huía de él? ¿Por qué tanto embrollo en no estar con él? ¿Por qué sentía tanta culpa?

-Es que, eres un idiota Suigetsu- contesto con burla.

-Cállate, pelirroja- respondió divertido.

La escena romántica que habían tenido hace algunas horas atrás, había quedado guardada en alguna parte de sus corazones. Pero eso es harina de otro costal, porque ambos saben que algo así no va a volver a suceder, porque se sumergen en un mar de orgullo.

-Bien, bien niña malcriada. Ya hemos llegado a tu casa, sana y salva.

-Ya, gracias por traerme niño tiburón.- sonrió con burla, observando el cielo.

El chico Hozuki se bajó del automóvil, rodeándolo para dar con la puerta del copiloto. Como todo un caballero- que rara vez lo mostraba- abrió la puerta tomando la mano de Karin, haciendo todo el protocolo con burla, como si estuviera riéndose de la situación.

-Muy amable de su parte, joven Hozuki.- siguió el juego silencioso.

-De nada mi lady…

Ambos estallaron en risas, por parecerles tonto el juego que habían comenzado sin ningún motivo en particular. Suigetsu tomo su mano, queriéndola acompañar a la puerta de su casa, pero ninguno de los dos, tenían en cuenta de que cierto pelinegro amigo de ambos, estaba sentado en la escalinata de la puerta principal.

-Sasuke- murmuro sorprendida.

-Bueno me voy Karin, nos vemos mañana.- Beso su mejilla con delicadeza.

Camino con aburrimiento hacia su auto, sin antes saludar a lo lejos al "chico popular" y sonreírle con burla a la dueña de sus pensamientos pecaminosos.

-Hey ¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupada.

Camino con rapidez hacia la escalinata de su casa y se sentó a su lado. Los minutos pasaron y ninguno de los dos hablaba, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus pensamientos, era un silencio agradable.

-Eres un nerd- el susodicho levanto una ceja, a la mención que le se le hacía- Entonces no vienes a pedirme ninguna tarea.- el silencio fue roto por la suave risa del ¿ofendido?

-Idiota- susurro con diversión – Créeme es raro para mí, pero… Necesito un consejo tuyo.

-Que el infierno se congele. Uchiha pidiéndome consejos a mí, joder. ¿Tiene que ver con cierta niña de ojos verdes?

-Hmp

-¿Qué paso? Resolvieron sus problemas. Sabes, si no me lo hubieras dicho, jamás hubiera llegado a pensar que tú y ella, alguna vez salieron. ¡En serio!

-Cállate

-Ash… Aparte que vienes a irrumpir mi casa, me callas. Ingrato arrogante.

-Hmp

-En fin… ¿Para que soy buena?

El silencio los volvió a invadir, sumergiéndose en los pensamientos dolorosos. Karin observaba con diversión el manto azulado, que esa noche anunciaba la entrada de las destellantes luces naturales. A pesar de que su orgullo la había abandonado esa noche y no era lo que tenía en mente que sucediera esa noche, se había divertido. Lástima que dudara tan poco. Sin embargo su compañero de escalinata, era otro tema. Sus pensamientos eran un mar de remolinos sin rumbo fijo en esa tormenta sin fin.

Inconscientemente había llegado a la casa de la pelirroja, quizás ella le pudiera dar una opinión. Cuando quería podía llegar a ser una perra, en cuanto a opiniones. El más que nadie sabía de eso.

-¿Te arrepientes?- susurro, cortando levemente el silencio.

-¿Uhm? No sé a lo que te refieres.

-Hmp… ¿Te arrepientes de haber cortado conmigo?

-…No. Si realmente no estuviera enamorada de Suigetsu. Puede que tal vez me gustaras, una parte de mí, le atraes. Pero eso sería arruinar más nuestra amistad.

-Hmp…

-¿Te arrepientes tú?

-Tampoco. Sakura realmente me gusta, pero no sé qué hacer con ella- susurro, sin mirarla aun.- Detesto sus estúpidos y enfermizos celos, sé que yo también tuve mucha culpa. Pero detesto esa inseguridad que tiene.

- Son raros, ustedes dos.

El Uchiha giro levemente su rostro hacia su compañera, alzando una ceja en son de arrogancia, mirándola con burla, replicándole como si ella y su amigo de ojos violetas, fueran normales.

-Idiota- susurro para sí mismo.

-Entonces… Dile la verdad.

-Ya lo hice, idiota. Pero seguimos igual, y realmente... Hmp, quiero arreglar las cosas con ella.

-¿necesariamente, tienen que llegar a los besos y lo demás? Deja de mirarme así, digo, porque no comienzan otra vez de nuevo, como amigos.

-¿tu harás lo mismo?

-Ahm… No lo sé, tal vez, no lo creo… No lo se

-Estas peor que yo.

-Si… Suigetsu hará mañana una fiesta en su casa, algo así me dijo.

-Hmp. Ya lo sabía

-¡¿Qué?- grito escandalizada, siendo ignorada por su compañía. - ¿y por qué yo hasta ahorita me entero? Estúpido idiota, mira que soy la última en enterarme, mañana vera el ingrato.

-Hmp, histérica.

-Calla

-Estúpida- continuo insultándola, disfrutando de burlase de ella.

-Puto arrogante.

-Hmp. Bien me voy, creo que mañana veré que hago con Sakura.

Con toda la elegancia de un Uchiha se levantó y camino hasta su automóvil, cuando llego hasta él se giró, para observar que Karin todavía seguía sentada donde mismo.

-¿Quieres que pase mañana por ti, para ir con el idiota de tu novio?- pregunto con naturalidad.

-Claro, buenas noches Sasuke-kun

-…Noches, Karin.

La dueña de la casa espero que el automóvil arrancara para poder entrar a su casa, hacía mucho tiempo que no se llamaban por sus nombres, no con esa sinceridad y naturalidad, ¿Qué si se había arrepentido, de haber cortado? Tal vez sí, pero una parte de ella, sabía que ese amor que sentía por Sasuke, solo era amistad, una rara y complicada amistad, que no dejaría escapar por muchos años. Ya se las arreglaría con Sakura, para que no fuera una idiota y estropeara otra vez su relación, no quería volver a ser el paño de lágrimas del pelinegro, de una forma metafórica claro está.

* * *

-_You are my diamond, when I'm with you i shine-_ cantaba al son de la canción.-_ ill__ be __with__ you everyday so everyday ill shine so bright._

Karin coreaba junto con las demás, la canción que en esos momentos resonaban en la casa. Se había olvidado de todo problema que su mente escondía por ese momento. Como lo había prometido Sasuke, había pasado por ella. Pero en cuanto llegaron, ambos se habían separado, buscando a sus presas; era definitivo, pronto todos sabrían que la pareja popular del Seiyo, habían terminado su relación. Pero esa noche, era para divertirse, al diablo las apariencias y lo demás.

_I'll be with you everyday so everyday ill shine so bright_ –coreaba con entusiasmo, bailando al ritmo de la música.

Una mano se deslizo por su cadera, atrapando a su presa. – Vamos, ocupo hablar contigo.- susurro su captor, ignorando todo lo demás.

Karin tomo la mano que Suigetsu le ofrecía y lo siguió hacia la segunda planta, nadie las había prestado atención, todos estaban entretenidos bailando y charlando entre ellos. Además, no había de que preocuparse después de todo. Con risas cómplices se dirigieron a una habitación.

-Vamos.- la empujo con suavidad dentro de la oscuridad de ese cuarto.

-Idiota.- susurro aun riéndose. – ¿Es tu habitación? – pregunto con curiosidad.

Suigetsu le puso el pestillo a su cuarto, siendo ignorado por Karin, quien observaba con curiosidad la habitación del chico. Por lo tanto, Suigetsu se dirigió a su cama para sentarse y observarla con detenimiento la suave figura que el vestido negro que portaba, resaltaba.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto después de un rato.

-¿Uhm?

-¿Arreglaste las cosas con Sasuke?

-Tal vez si, tal vez no. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso estas celoso, Suigetsu?- pregunto con sorna.

Con pasos felinos se fue acercando hacia él, se quitó las zapatillas de tacón que cargaba, subiendo ambas piernas a los lados de la cintura de él, quedándose sentada en su regazo.

-Tal vez, lo esté.- susurro en sus labios, besándola.

Con su mano izquierda la toma de la cintura, apretujándola hacia él. Se aferró a sus labios como si no hubiera un mañana, deslizo con lentitud su mano derecha por todo su cuello, mandándole corrientes de aire.

-Suigetsu- susurro presa del deseo. – Hazme el amor.-

-¿Estas borracha?

-Idiota.- contesto besando su cuello.

Las manos delicadas y suaves de la pelirroja se perdieron en la camiseta de él, recorriendo círculos imaginarios sobre su pecho terso y duro, mientras aún seguía besando su cuello. Con lentitud fue subiendo el camino de besos fogosos, hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja izquierda, mordiéndolo.

Suigetsu se fue tumbando en el mullido colchón, llevándose consigo a una pelirroja despeinada. Sus manos traviesas se aferraron a la parte trasera de sus piernas, acariciándolas y subiendo un poco más allá de lo decente.

-Karin- jadeo, siendo mordido por la susodicha.

Con desespero se la quitó de encima, para poder deshacerse de esa estorbosa ropa, que minutos antes comenzaba a molestarlo. Con delicadeza levanto poco a Karin de su regazo y tomo el final de su vestido, subiéndolo con algo de desespero por todo su cuerpo. Dejándola en ropa interior.

-desesperado.- se burló de él, desabrochando su pantalón.

-mira quien lo dice.- susurro en su frente.

Los segundos se mezclaron con la velocidad de sus manos y en tan poco tiempo ambos habían terminado sin ropa. El propietario de la habitación, giro su cuerpo dejando abajo a la pelirroja. La observo con devoción y fue bajando hasta sus pechos, su pequeño paraíso de la perdición. Con tortura fue deslizando su lengua por la aureola de uno de sus senos, mojándolo con la saliva caliente que su lengua desprendía, excitándolo.

Mientras sus manos traviesas se perdían en su cadera, amoldándose a un lugar que ya le pertenecía, abrió su boca, introduciendo el pequeño montículo dentro de su cavidad, succionándolo, llevándose el fulgor que estos desprendían.

-Sui- Suigetsu…- jadeo.

Bajo el pequeño y placentero jadeo de la pelirroja, introdujo un dedo en la estreches y húmedas paredes, de su intimidad. Matándola de un placer más excitante, del que estaba recibiendo. Solo los jadeos y palabras sin sentido se escuchaban, excitando más al chico. Succiono con más devoción su pecho, haciéndola chillar como una pequeña niña. Dejo por un momento sus pechos, y fue subiendo su rostro, para volverse a apoderar de los labios hinchados y rojos de su ¿pareja?

Introdujo de una su lengua, jugando salvajemente con la de ella. Comiéndose los gemidos excitantes de ella y opacando los gruñidos de él, por las caricias que su pecho recibí; las manos traviesas de ella se deslizaban por todo su pecho, arañándolo suavemente, fueron bajando más, hasta llegar a la cadera de él.

Con nerviosismo, fue bajando más sus manos, hasta llegar a la parte de su locura candente. Con delicadeza y nervios, fue rozando el miembro de él, hasta llegar a la punta.

-Karin- gruño entre besos.

-Hazme tuya, Suigetsu- susurro llena de deseo.

El Hozuki no rechino en su petición, retiro los dedos de su intimidad, remplazándolo por una estocada de su miembro, haciendo jadear a ambos. Las piernas largas de Karin se enredaron, entorno a su cintura, haciendo más intensa su unión.

Suigestu, la abrazo aferrándose a ella mientras la besaba y la penetraba más intensamente. El golpeteo intenso de sus corazones se mezcló con los minutos, haciendo más intensan las estocadas.

-Sui…- susurro.

Su vista comenzó a nublarse por pequeños lapsos de segundos, la humedad de sus paredes se comenzaban a contraer, envolviendo con deseo el miembro de Suigetsu. Un vaivén más, y podría congelarse el infierno.

-¡Suigetsu!- gimió llena de deseo.

Su cuerpo de un momento a otro, parecía que había tocado por instantes el cielo, con las puntas de los pies. Fue llenándose de calidez, y con pereza fue cayendo en la cama de mantas negras. Dejando esparcido su cabello rojo por toda la almohada, junto a su cuerpo perlado por el sudor.

No tardo en sentir un peso más encima de ella, Suigetsu tenía sus codos a cada lado de ella, para así no caer de todo encima de ella, con rapidez giro y cayo a su lado, abrazándola por la cintura.

Después de dos horas, el chico de cabellos puros, se levantó con delicadeza, deshaciendo el abrazo de Karin, observándola con ternura y diversión, porque para él, la pequeña pelirroja, todavía seguía siendo una niña, una muy caprichosa niña, seguía emanando esa ternura, que despertaba a la bestia de su interior, y verla ahí, acostada en su cama con tan solo una sábana, lo hacía delirar.

**_Porque era la ternura envuelta en el pecado._**

* * *

Karin abrió los ojos con flojera, dándose cuenta en un instante que esa no era su habitación. Así que sin más se levantó y se puso su ropa para salir de ese cuarto. Abrió la puerta con lentitud, observando que nadie estuviera por ahí rondando, pero el pasillo estaba desierto. Con indiferencia camino hacia la planta baja, dándose cuenta de que la fiesta todavía seguía.

Observo a lo lejos como Sasuke hablaba con cierta niña de cabellos rosas, y por primera vez no se veían serios, al contrario, parecían estársela pasando bien.

"Al parecer nadie se ha dado cuenta de que me fugue un rato"

Camino entre la gente, para dar paso a la cocina, necesitaba tomar un vaso de agua con urgencia.

-Escuchaste, parece ser que Sasuke-kun y su novia terminaron.

-¿En serio? Qué bueno, porque no hacían bonita pareja.

-Sí, sí. Pero parece que el anda detrás de Haruno, que feos gustos tiene Sasuke-kun. Si me viera, sería tan feliz conmigo.

-Pero el que anda deprimido es Sugetsu-kun, me dijeron que anda detrás de la "novia" de Sasuke-kun. Pobrecito, tratar con alguien como ella.

Karin observo con incredulidad a ambas muchachas platicando en la barra de la cocina, al parecer no se habían percatado de ella, y si lo hicieron, pues, tenían suerte de estar ahí sin ser golpeadas por ella.

-Y ustedes en lugar de andas hablando de los demás, pónganse a hacer algo productivo. Par de zorras- contesto enojada Karin, mirándolas furiosa.

-Ka-Karin senpai. Perdón, no sabíamos que estaba ahí.- contesto una de ellas con preocupación.

-Cállense par de víboras, y dejen de hablar de los demás, estúpidas.

Tomo un vaso con furia y se lo aventó a ambas, mojándolas de refresco. Con dignidad giro y salió de la cocina bajo la atenta mirada de algunos cotillas que estaban ahí, o habían visto lo que había pasado.

-Por eso el joven Sasuke, corto contigo, perra- grito una de ellas.

-Perra serás tú, estúpida niñata- gruño enojada, caminando sin rumbo fijo.

No se había percatado de que todos se le habían quedado mirando, ni tampoco como cierto dueño de la casa se acercaba hacia ella y la tomaba del brazo.

-Ahora que hiciste princesa del drama- se burló, ignorando la mirada de todos.

-Nada. Solo que adelante el baño de una perra- sonrió maliciosamente.

-Idiota.- susurro antes de acercarse a besarla.

Que más daba, si algún día se iban a enterar.

Con ferocidad se aferró a su cintura, besando delicadamente los labios carnosos y deliciosos de su futura ¿novia? Las manos de Karin quedaron estáticas a su lado, solo correspondiendo el beso, con una timidez que ni ella conocía. Poco a poco fue correspondiendo el beso, demandante que el Hozuki, esperaba con desespero.

Bajo la atenta mirada de todos, quienes poco a poco fueron ignorándolos y siguieron en lo suyo, mientras algunos más osados, los seguían observando.

Cuando el beso termino, Suigetsu pego su frente a la de ella, mirándola con diversión y burla.

-Se mi novia.- pidió con diversión.

La pelirroja solo abrió los ojos sorprendida por tal petición, y se alejó poco a poco de él.

-Yo… Llévame a casa por favor-

-…Esta bien- resignado fue en busca de sus llaves.

* * *

El silencio que ambos tenían fue algo incómodo, ninguno de los dos hablaba. Karin aún seguía sorprendida por la petición de él, y Suigetsu solo estaba, cabreado. Cuando llegaron a la casa de la pelirroja, en lugar de bajarse Karin se quedó unos minutos más en el auto, sin siquiera mirarlo.

-Yo…No puedo ser tu novia, Suigetsu.

-Lo sé, no sé por qué demonios te lo pedí- contesto enojado.

-No es eso que piensas, idiota. Sé que lo mío con Sasuke fue una mentira, pero se me hace realmente algo pronto para de una día para otro ser tu novia.

-Estúpida…Eres como un maldito gato callejero, orgullosa y salvaje.

Karin solo soltó una leve risa, por las palabras tan acertadas de él.

-Lo sé- contesto infantilmente. – Dame tiempo, y veremos qué pasa.

-…Bien, pero si en ese tiempo me llega a gustar alguien más, no te quejes- amenazo divertido.

-Nah, yo me encargare de ella, créeme, lo hare.- respondió maliciosamente.

-Idiota.

**No quiero quererte, no creo en esos cuentos de hadas que tantas veces escuche a tu lado, simplemente quiero saber qué pasa por tu cabeza, saber qué es lo que dicen esos pensamientos tormentosos y enredosos. Y solo así, podre dejar de prestar atención al crujir de mi corazón…**

¿Fin?

**

* * *

**

Lo sé, lo sé. Soy mala e impuntual… Pero paso por etapas de depresión y lo peor es que no sé porque motivo pasa esto. Y mi inspiración se fue, de hecho este capítulo, no me gusto del todo como me gusto pero quería subir este fic. Lo más probable es que me desconecte un rato de Ff. En fin, dirán porque pones a Sakura como la mala, pero es que muchas veces somos nosotras las que arruinamos esa relación, por temor o inseguridades, y simplemente lo arruinamos, y no siempre es culpa de él hombre. Créanme se los digo por experiencia. Sí, soy mala jajaja, parece que no me gusta dejar que Suigetsu y Karin, terminen bien, pero duh, no me gustan los finales felices, pero no crean, aún falta el epilogo. Así que todavía no me tiren tomates, tururú.

Y viry, ahí está el lemon que te prometí, jojo tenía rato sin escribir uno, aunque lo hice más o menos, en fin. Espero que les guste este capítulo, medio cursi y más reflexivo (culpen a mi estado depresivo) Eaea aún sigo de vacaciones, asi que tratare de buscar a mi niña pervertida y escribir más rápido, pero no les prometo nada.

En fin gracias por leer este fic raro y loco, sobre todo también por sus review. Y espero que hayan comenzado muy bien su año. Así que sin más me despido

Besos de muchos sabores

**Aki no Kissu**

Me regalas un review, ándale. Anímame y escribiré más rápido el epilogo ¿Chantaje? Oh si

¿review?


	5. Quémame dulcemente

**Summary: **Son espirales de ardor que recorren el cuerpo. Es fuego candente que te hace suspirar, es dolor mezclado con dulzor, es la culpa que te carcome por dentro...

**Advertencias:**

*Lenguaje vulgar

*Lemon

*Final, exceso de cursileria

* Palabras entre comillas, son pensamientos de Karin

*Palabras en negrita son pensamientos de la autora

*Así que si ya viste estas advertencias y quieres seguir leyendo, ya estas avisado.

**Disclaimer:** Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen; son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.

Pero esta historia me pertenece a mí.

**Digan no al plagio**

Este capítulo va dedicado a todos ustedes por sus review, gracias… Muchas gracias, y también a aquellos que lo leen, me agregan a historia favorita, y muchas otras más. Me hacen realmente feliz, en serio

**¡Muchas gracias!**

_Lean la nota de la autora loca_

* * *

**Epilogo**

**Quémame dulcemente**

El suave fulgor de verano se sentía en la atmosfera, los rayos solares penetraban todas las aulas de la escuela, invadiendo los espacios personales sin descanso alguno, hasta que la noche reinaba en la soledad. Se podía escuchar el crujir de las ropas, pegándose a los cuerpos de los estudiantes… El fin del ciclo escolar, se sentía a la vuelta de la esquina.

Habían pasado cinco meses de lo sucedido en la fiesta, Karin y Suigetsu, seguían igual, tenían esa relación de novios no oficiales, pero los chismes era cosa que a ella no le interesaban. La ceremonia de graduación estaba a pocos días, y como parte del consejo estudiantil, tenía que ayudar; así que sus juegos de manita sudada* con Suigetsu, tendrían que esperar.

Se encontraba sentada en la sala del consejo estudiantil, perdiendo el tiempo en una lectura; aun era demasiado temprano para la reunión, así que no habría problema si Sasuke la encontrara vagueando en su sala, por lo que no se dio cuenta de que alguien más entraba, con pasos sigilosos se fue acercando hacia a ella, posiciono sus manos en su cintura, fue deslizando su boca por el oído izquierdo hasta llegar a su lóbulo, mordiéndolo.

-Karin- soplo aire caliente sobre ella, haciéndola temblar. – Deslizo sus manos por todo su plano vientre, sintiendo la exquisitez de su piel, deleitándose con la suavidad de ella.- murmuraba, haciendo las acciones de las frases que mencionaba.- con rapidez tiro de su falda, dejando a la vista sus firmes muslos, esperando ser tocados, círculos sin sentido trazaba sobre ellos. Sus manos se fueron acercando más a la parte externa de sus muslos, acercando más hacia su intimidad.

-Ba –Basta.

-Con suavidad fue deslizando sus dedos, por su centro de placer, rozándolo suavemente por encima de su ropa interior, con diversión presionaba más, para el deleite de él, haciéndola rogar por más, con lujuria fue introduciendo una de sus manos traviesas en su ropa interior…

Cuando iba a introducir más allá de lo decente, la campana del inicio de la siguiente clase sonó, la perilla de la puerta fue girando lentamente para el horror de Karin, quien de pronto deslizo su silla hacia atrás, con rapidez, empujando a Suigetsu hacia el suelo, y ella por querer levantarse rápidamente, se tropezó con una de las patas de la silla, cayendo también en el suelo.

La puerta por fin se abrió, dejando ver a los demás integrantes del comité y los demás alumnos que conformaban el cuadro de honor. Sasuke encabezaba a todos, se les quedo mirando incrédulo junto con otros más.

-Hmp.

-¿Están bien?- pregunto la tesorera del comité.

-Sí…- contesto indecisa Karin, levantándose bajo la mirada de todos los demás.

-Hmp. Entonces comencemos.

Todos tomaron asiento en sus respectivos lugares, Karin se alejó lo más posible de Suigetsu, si quería concentrarse, lo necesitaba hacer. Después le reclamaría su acción, aunque muy en el fondo, le gustó mucho.

"Estúpido animal, que no mide las consecuencias" pensó sonrojada, bajo la mirada molesta de su presidente.

-Karin.- ordeno el Sasuke, dándole la palabra.

-Bien, dentro de poco será la ceremonia, solo nos falta ver sobre los anuarios. Dentro de tres días más daremos inicio, los integrantes del cuadro de honor nos ayudaran, el salón para el evento ya está contratado, las invitación dentro de cinco días se comenzaran a dar, así que representantes de grupos esperamos que nos puedan ayudar, así que favor de avisarles a sus compañeros que en tres días comenzaremos con la sesión de fotos de los anuarios, así también como lo de los clubs, jefes de talleres también serán requeridos. Por lo tanto demos comienzo a la reunión…

La mayor parte de la tarde bajo el mando de Uchiha, se llevó a cabo la junta del consejo estudiantil, llevando a cabo la organización de la graduación de mucho de los integrantes, así también como el presupuesto, lo más importante.

-Bien, ya se pueden ir. La reunión se acabó.- ordeno Sasuke a los demás.

Como si estuvieran regalando dulces en la puerta de la entrada, todos salieron apresurados de allí, dejando solamente a Sasuke, Suigetsu y Karin, mirando a los demás con incredulidad, como huían despavoridos de ahí.

-Se nota como les encanta tus reuniones, eh, Sasuke- se burló Suigetsu, abrazando fuertemente a la única mujer de ahí.

-Hmp- lo miro con indiferencia.

-Idiotas- murmuro para sí misma Karin, apartándose del abrazo asfixiante de Suigetsu.

-Entonces me tomare una foto con ustedes, que emoción- destilaban sarcasmo puro los labios del integrante del cuadro de honor.

-Hmp. Cállate, son órdenes del director.

-Oh cállense los dos, ya es tarde y me quiero ir.- reclamo la pelirroja.

Así los tres dejaron el aula, dirigiéndose hacia el estacionamiento, tomando rumbos separados, Sasuke, hacia la casa de su novia; Suigetsu y Karin, oh ellos eran otro tema.

* * *

El Uchiha solo veía como los labios de su novia se movían, sin emitir ningún sonido, para él, era así. Pero Sakura llevaba rato parloteando sobre sabrá que cosas, pero él tenía otras cosas en mente, en lugar de estar solo hablando.

Con rapidez empujo a Sakura hacia el colchón, quedando encima de ella, con maestría deslizo sus labios por los de ella, mordiéndolos y absorbiéndolos, deleitándose con ellos.

-Sa-Sasuke, basta.

-Sakura, cállate.- ordeno besándola de nuevo.

-Pero…Yo…

-Sakura, en estos momentos no te quiero para hablar.

Con esas palabras la callo por completo, volviendo a su acción y besándola con más agresividad. Había seguido el consejo de Karin, por primera vez; y decidió mejor volver a plantar una amistad desde el inicio con Sakura, querían comenzar bien desde el principio; poco después, no ocuparon esconderse como desde el principio, toda la escuela sabia sobre su noviazgo, y al parecer muchos apostaban que si durarían ahora un buen rato.

* * *

-No seas idiota, Suigetsu- grito harta la pelirroja, moviéndose por todos lados. – Ponte de una puñetera vez bien y deja de hacer el tonto. Y tu Naruto, pobre de ti que le sigas el juego.

Era el turno de su salón de tomar las fotos para el anuario, pero como siempre había alguno que no quería que eso acabara rápido.

-No seas dramática Karin, déjanos divertirnos un rato más- chillo Naruto, como siempre.

-Hmp. Cállense y terminaremos esto rápido- ordeno el Uchiha, bajo la mirada aburrida del par de escandalosos.

* * *

Sin previo aviso su graduación había llegado y todos se encontraban nerviosos, mientras otros ansiosos y animados.

-Te vez sexy, Karin.- murmuro Suigetsu, abrazándola por detrás.

-Hermosísima me veo.- hablo con sarcasmo, jugando con los pulgares de él – Se nota toda mi esplendorosa figura en esta túnica, que gustos tan exquisitos tienes Sui.

-Duh. Arruinas el ambiente, tonta. No te preocupes para mi eres sexy con esa túnica, arruina momentos.- se burló de ella, besando su coronilla.

-Por favor tomen todos, asiento- se escuchó por todo el auditorio.

Entre gritos y risas, la ceremonia se llevó a cabo. El discurso de Sasuke, dejo sorprendido a muchos padres de familia y alumnos, dándose a notar que sería realmente exitoso en el futuro, por sus palabras bien elegidas para sus demás compañeros, como todos los Uchiha. La entrega de diplomas a los integrantes del cuadro de honor, encabezado por Sasuke, Suigetsu siguiéndole y; Karin y Gaara, compartiendo el tercer puesto.

-¡Nos graduamos!- chillo emocionado Naruto, abrazando a Hinata con efusividad.

-¡Felicidades, Sasuke-kun!- su novia corrió hacia él, estampando sus labios contra los de él, emocionada.

Lejos de ellos, se encontraba cierta pelirroja hablando con algunos maestros, siendo felicitada por ellos, cuando termino de hablar con ellos, Suigetsu aprovecho para acercarse a ella y estrecharla contra él.

-Felicidades, tonta.- susurro en su oído.

-Igualmente, idiota.- contesto riendo. Las costumbres no morían, aun.

-Supongo que iras a la fiesta que se hará en casa de Uchiha.

-Supones bien, feo.

-Bien, entonces nos veremos allá.- Se separó de ella, inclinándose para besarla suavemente.- Nos vemos, Karin.

-Adiós, Suigetsu.- susurro con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro.

* * *

-¡Felicidades, estúpida!- grito una pelinegra, abrazándola efusivamente.

-Kin, viniste.- sorprendida, le correspondió el abrazo.

-Claro no me perdería la graduación de mi idiota amiga.- contesto divertida.

Detrás de ella se encontraba Tayuya, observándola con burla, cuando Kin dejo de abrazarla se acercó hacia ella, abrazándola también.

-Felicidades, fea.

-Gracias, en serio gracias chicas- contesto emocionada la pelirroja de lentes.

-Ya te pondrás maricona, Karin.- se burló la pelinegra del grupo.

-Oh, cállate Kin.

-Y bien, ¿Quién era ese guapo chico que te abrazaba?- pregunto curiosa Kin.

-¿Eh? ¿Guapo? Era Suigetsu- contesto sonrojada, evitando mirarla a los ojos.

-¿Suigetsu? ¿Cuándo fregados se puso guapo? Te envidio, perra fea.- dijo divertida Kin, por la mirada colérica que le enviaba Karin.

-Juhm, ahórrate tus comentarios Kin, además es el mismo idiota de siempre.

-Ni tú te lo crees, Karin. Venga vamos a comer, tus padres nos hablan, muévanse.- ordeno fastidiada Tayuya, empujando a ambas por los hombros. – Karin.

-Dime.

-No deberías de decir ese tipo de comentarios, deja de engañarte a ti misma. – opino seriamente.

-…Sí.

"¿Por qué me sale ahora con esto, Tayuya? Sé que yo sola me lastimo con mis pensamientos, pero a veces tengo miedo de fracasar con él, se supone que estamos bien con esta relación, le pedí tiempo y el me lo dio, entonces porque me afecta en momentos las palabras que ella y los demás me dicen…Debería de estar feliz ¿No? Es lo que yo pedí, creo…"

Perdida en sus pensamientos paso la mayor parte de la tarde con sus familiares y amigas, festejando su graduación. Porque aún mantenía ese miedo de que todo fuera a fracasar, pero él una vez le había dicho que lo intentaran, y que dejara ese orgullo que se aferraba tanto. Pero estaba bien enamorarse, porque ¿que era el amor?, sin ni siquiera un poco de drama, seria todo monotonía y desesperación, tal vez, lo intentaría y vería en que terminaría todo ese embrollo que sentía.

"Arreglare este inquietud que carcome mi corazón"

* * *

-¿Y, ya sabes a quien elegirán como suplentes, en el comité?- pregunto Suigetsu, observando las estrellas.

-Pues, Matsuri será mi suplente, pero aún no sé quién será el nuevo presidente, Sasuke es el único que sabe, la verdad a mí eso ya no me interesa.-

-Que poco interés, le pones a tu ex- escuela.- se burló su acompañante.

-Por favor, cállate- resoplo con sarcasmo.

Ambos se encontraban sentados en el pavimento, afuera de la casa de los Uchiha, ignorando la fiesta que se presenciaba en el patio trasero de la casa. Habían decidido salir a platicar mejor, estar en un poco de tranquilidad, hablando sobre banalidades.

-Al parecer te voy a tener que soportar más, nuestras facultades se encuentran cerca.

-Quisieras, fea. El primer año no creo que tenga tiempo de buscarte por tu facultad, ingeniería química no es tan fácil sabes- estiro su mano, tomando la de Karin entre las suyas.

-Quien te manda, además eres un nerd, no te hagas el sufrido, ya veremos cómo nos vemos.- contesto aferrándose a su mano.

-Fea.- se burló de ella.

-…Suigetsu. ¿Tú eres feliz así?- pregunto, luego de un lapsus de silencio.

-Pues sí, a veces.- una mirada interrogante de Karin lo hizo continuar.- Es decir, es aburrido estar por mucho tiempo haciendo lo mismo, la dinámica derrumba la monotonía, en la que no quiero vivir, pero si te refieres a nosotros, sí. Ya te lo dije, mientras este contigo, estoy feliz, eres mi idiota preferida, Karin.

-Idiota- resoplo enfadada, con agilidad puso sus labios sobre los de él, besándolo suavemente. Con delicadeza fue deslizando su lengua por su labio inferior, permitiéndole introducirla en la cavidad de él, danzando con la áspera y caliente, lengua de él. Se aferró a su cuello, profundizando más el beso. Con inconformidad se separó pocos centímetros de él, quitando con su lengua el camino de saliva que tenía en la comisura de su labio inferior.

-Se mi novio, Suigetsu.- susurro sobre sus labios, con desesperación.

-Tardaste demasiado en pedírmelo, Karin.- contesto divertido, desesperándola más.

-¿Es un sí?

-¿Tu qué crees?- respondió con burla, cortando de nuevo la distancia entre ellos.

-Lo…Lo tomare como un sí.- contesto entre besos.

**Que el cielo se vuelva gris, las paredes de este mundo se opaquen, que el golpeteo constante de mi corazón no deje nunca de sonar tan acelerado. Las yemas de tus dedos, no dejen nunca de dibujar estrellas en mí. Deja que el iris de mi pupila, siempre quede en suspenso, dilatándose cada vez más, deja que todo se vuelva gris. Y que solo el deseo que siento por ti, me ilumine por siempre…Quemándome dulcemente.**

**¡Fin!**

* * *

¡Kya! (grito histérico de Aki-chan) No puedo creer que lo termine, jajaja… Ando feliz, y no sé ustedes pero me encanto el final, es como un final feliz pero al mismo tiempo queda en final libre. Ando inspirada y con una sonrisa estúpida en el rostro, agradézcanle a la persona que me inspiro para hacer este capítulo, que hoy es su cumple y yo, en serio, amo a ese hombre… Jajajaja "El Suigetsu" de mi historia, está basado en él, claro que menos sarcástico. Parece ser, que por el momento mi inspiración, regreso. Y con ello les traigo nuevo fic… Claro primero, hare algunos capítulos para después subirlo, pero primero quiero una opinión de ustedes, si les gusta y me quieren apoyar con esta historia loca =*

* * *

**Paren el mundo, yo me bajo aquí**

Karin Matsuyama, es una estudiante de buen promedio, en mitad de su tercer año decide declarársele a Toshiro Furukawa, el estudiante ídolo de la escuela. Inteligente, guapo y con un halo de misterio, que lo hace interesante; pero él la rechaza gentilmente frente a sus amigos, los más populares de la escuela. En medio de su estatus social- escolar, conoce a un joven de ojos violetas, llenos de diversión. Al primer instante se nota que algo dentro de ellos se mueve con insistencia, hay atracción de por medio. Sin preguntarse sus nombres, los días en el café donde se conocieron, se hacen amenos, pero todo llega a su momento crucial. El chico misterioso, Suigetsu Hozuki, es un músico, conocido por muchos adolescentes, su grupo es famoso en los conciertos locales de rock, además de que él tiene novia, quien no lo piensa soltar por mucho tiempo. Y por si no fuera poco, Toshiro Furukawa, aparece en escena, repentinamente su interés por Karin, crece con rapidez, molestando a Suigetsu. Entre enredos sentimentales, su amistad y ese gusanito de la curiosidad por saber más de ellos, los lleva a un problema con sus amigos y parejas. Pero por si fuera poco, han descubierto que son vecinos, causándoles más problemas… ¿Qué es lo que harán?

* * *

Y… Esta es la idea de mi nuevo fic, que por lo que ven, quiero irme como a un tipo comedia romántica, algo por el estilo, claro igual Karin y Suigetsu seguirán llevándose de los pelos, jajaja. Me inspire en cierto cumpleañero jajaja, es mi fuente de inspiración el, y quiero escribir este fic, denme su opinión, sobre qué les parece. Me eh, encariñado con esta pareja, y quiero seguir escribiendo sobre ellos, porque Karin me inspira para escribir, me siento identificada con ella, loca de mi ¿Verdad?

En fin, gracias por seguirme en este fic loco mío, sus comentarios hacen que mi corazón brinque de alegría, gracias… ¡Muchas gracias!

¿Me regalas un review?

**Besos de sabores**

**Aki no Kissu**


End file.
